


A Job Well Done - A Drabble

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You always hurt the one you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Job Well Done - A Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Companion drabble to "Slings and Arrows": http://archiveofourown.org/works/4360139  
> Originally posted on my LJ in 2012

 

Congratulations, Mr. Kinney! You did it. As usual, you’re a huge, fucking success. I’m gone. Now you can fuck who, where, when and how without giving me a thought. Not that you ever did, of course.  
  
I don’t understand why you always felt the need to hurt me. Well, actually, I do. But it didn’t make it any easier. In fact, that’s what made it worse. Because there’s only so much pain one can take from someone who cares about them.  
  
But don’t worry. Your secret is safe. I won’t tell anyone you were too chicken shit to admit it.

_“Just give up and admit you’re an asshole. I’ve got no illusions about you. Guess what? I never did.”  ©Ani DiFranco _


End file.
